Una noche con un final malo?
by AiliGuby
Summary: Crossover de Vocaloid versión Corazón de Melón, específicamente de la Saga-nighT [One-Shot]


_**HOLASA! Si, estoy viva, no es necesario que llamen al FBI, a la CIA y a la policía, no estoy desaparecida...**_

 _ **Si, ya se que debería estar subiendo el otro capitulo de mis fics, pero... No puedo, para escribir eso necesito tiempo, y ahora estoy un poquitín ocupada... ¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba 50% segura de que tendría que recuperar Historia y Ciudadanía? Pues... Resulta que tenía razón...**_

 _ **Les voy a contar una HERMOSA anécdota... Que pasó el dia 9/12. Mi amada profesora de Historia y Ciudadanía (es la misma para ambas materias) se fue de vacaciones a vivir la vida loca por un buen tiempo, y nos dejaron un remplazo, resulta, que la profesora se reintegraba hoy, y nos dijo:**_

 _ **-Chicas, yo vuelvo de mis vacaciones el 9, vayan desde la primera hora...**_

 _ **Y asi fue, casi me da algo cuando me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado dormidos, supuestamente llegaba tarde, OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, yo llegando al colegio, me encuentro con mi preceptora y le pregunto si había llegado la profesora ¿Que me contesta?**_

 _ **-No, todavía no llegó, y no se a que hora llega.**_

 _ **Me quería morir... Aproveché el tiempo y me puse a completar las tareas que nunca hice, por si acaso se le de por mirar, DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA y la profesora recién llegaba, y ahora se preguntarán ¿Que pasó? Nos hizo ir solamente para darnos los temas y dias de las evaluaciones... No le costaba nada dejar en la fotocopiadora de mi colegio una hoja con los temas, podría haberlo hecho muy tranquilamente en vez de hacerme levantarme a las seis y media de la mañana y estar esperando dos horas hasta que llegue, para colmo, mi madre me dice:**_

 _ **-Bueno, cuando salgas, vienes a mi trabajo y vamos a comprarle la funda a tu celular.**_

 _ **Mi teléfono, mi amado, mi hijo, tiene varios golpes ya, y necesita una funda, resulta que la vieja pendeja de la profesora nos da los temas para estudiar y yo salgo toda chocha de la vida para tomar un taxi y que me llevé al trabajo de mi madre, que tampoco queda tan lejos pero... Seamos sinceros, me daba MUCHA PEREZA ir caminando, estaba tranquila intentando que un taxi pare...**_

 _ **Primero: TODOS iban ocupados, y los que iban libres no paraban (los putos)**_

 _ **Segundo: De estar calmada y tranquila siento mi nariz mojada, miro la camisa de mi uniforme... Mojada... Exacto... LLUVIA!... Empieza a llover torrencialmente, me voy adentro del colegio a esperar a que pare un poco... NADA, después de media hora me canso de esperar y me digo a mi misma "Es solamente un poco de agua" NO! MAL! Solamente bastaron diez minutos para que parezca que me tiraron una cubeta de agua encima, decido llamar a mi madre por teléfono y me dice "Ay... Ya voy a buscarte, pero espera que tengo que... Bla bla bla" pasaron veinte minutos... Y recién llegó, la lluvia no había parado ni un poco, al fin! Llego a mi casa ¿Y que pasa? A mi perro le cayó mal la comida de la noche anterior y se le salió el relleno, y como el bicho es un delicado, no hizo como perro normal y se comió su vomito... NO, ¿Quien tiene que limpiar? La esclava, ósea yo...**_

 _ **Dejando mi horrible dia de lado, Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿Como les va? Se que no me van a responder porque estoy hablando con la pantalla de mi celular, pero bueno, por hacer la pendejada.**_

 _ **Voy a decir algo... No me dejen escuchar música, ni ver anime, porque las ideas me llegan en un segundo, pero como me dejaron sola, me puse a resumir lo que tenía que estudiar y se me ocurrió ¡PONER MÚSICA! Para no sentirme tan sola, ¿Que pongo? VOCALOID! Un aplauso para mi pendejada...**_

 _ **Y bueno, se me ocurrió esto mientras escuchaba la "trilogía" de Bad-End-Night, si no la escucharon vayan AHORA!**_

 _ **Y sin mas charla... Escritura... Lo que sea, les dejo este bello One-Shot.**_

 _ **-Espero que les guste, espero que les guste-Meciéndose en el rincón.**_

 _ **O-O-O-O**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, la trama es una adaptación de las canciones de Vocaloid de la Saga-NighT.**_

 _ **Voy a usar el mismo método de diálogo de las canciones, because YOLO.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo!**_

 _Vengan, les contaré una historia..._

 _En un oscuro bosque una chica de cabello castaño que le daba hasta los tobillos y recogido en dos coletas caminaba sosteniendo una deteriorada carta en sus manos._

 _"Sucrette"_ _lucía en el frente del sobre en una hermosa letra curva._

 _El bosque lucía aterrador de noche con la oscuridad, de repente vio un sendero, sin pensárselo dos veces lo siguió._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos caminando vio una enorme mansión que se alzaba frente a ella._

 _A medida que se acercaba, la carta se desvanecía, hasta que finalmente desapareció, tocó la dañada puerta._

 _Aldeana: No hay nadie aquí ¿Verdad?_

 _Para su sorpresa un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido con un traje abrió la puerta._

 _Mayordomo: Vaya, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Le dijo cordial._

 _Aldeana: Yo... Estoy perdida-Lo miro con miedo._

 _El joven hizo un gesto que le indicaba que podía pasar, la joven obedeció insegura, tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _Dos niños de unos diez años aparecieron por detrás de la gran escalera, uno de ellos, el niño, tenía cabello celeste y los ojos rosas, y la niña tenía el cabello rubio claro con las puntas rosa pastel y ojos morados, ambos vestían conjuntos iguales._

 _Muñeca: ¡Bienvenida..._

 _Muñeco: A la extraña casa!_

 _Dijeron haciendo una reverencia, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos celestes con un traje de maid se acercó._

 _Sirvienta: Oh pequeña! Debes estar congelándote! Ten algo de té-Le ofreció una sonrisa y una taza de te de manzana._

 _Todos se reunieron en la sala, debían analizar al visitante._

 _En un sillón de respaldo alto color verde había sentado un hombre de cabello blanco con las puntas negras y heterocromia._

 _Maestro: Pero, conocerte así, debe ser el destino!_

 _A su lado en un sillón de respaldo mas bajo y estilizado se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verde manzana._

 _Muñeca: Entonces..._

 _Muñeco: Fiesta! Fiesta!_

 _ **Démosle la bienvenida**_

 _Muñecos: Hurry! Hurry!_

 _Mayordomo: Luego el vino!_

 _Sirvienta: Festeja, Festeja!_

 _A la sala ingresó una chica de cabello albino y ojos miel que parecía haber oído toda la conversación._

 _Hija: Brindemos!_

 _Muñecos: Are you ready?_

 _Esposa: Estas listo?_

 _ **Vamos, empecemos!**_

 _ **Eres la principal actriz de la Crazy nighT, Todos con vino en mano y vestidos**_

 _ **Cuando estés apropiadamente embriagado, ¿Se pondrá más divertido?**_

 _ **Canta, baila, festeja, olvida lo amargo y lo dulce**_

 _ **Hasta el punto de la locura, diviértete en el Happy**_ __ _ **nighT!**_

 _Por la fiesta la aldeana se quedó una noche, fue amablemente escoltada a su habitación por el mayordomo, tenía un extraño presentimiento._

 _Restándole importancia se fue a dormir... Al despertarse... Aún era de noche._

 _ **Ella se fue a dormir**_

 _ **Pero la mañana nunca llegó**_

 _Muñeca: ¿Te digo..._

 _Muñeco: Un secreto?_

 _Muñecos: Mira el reloj!_

 _La joven miró el reloj que estaba frente a la cama... No podía ser... Es como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado._

 _Aterrada por la situación corrió sin rumbo por la mansión, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una habitación secreta._

 _Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio la dejo helada..._

 _ **La chica se asustó, huyendo a una habitación secreta**_

 _ **Cuando abre la pesada puerta que está allí...**_

 _ **¡jesuS, jesuS!**_

 _ **Había un montón de ataúdes**_

 _Esposa: Oh querida..._

 _Maestro: Ya lo viste..._

 _Muñeco: DangeR, DangeR!_

 _Sirvienta: No tengas miedo ¿Bien?_

 _Muñeca: Where are you goinG?_

 _Mayordomo: A donde vas?_

 _ **"Por favor, espere"**_

 _ **Eres la principal actriz de la Crazy nighT, ¿Estás de acuerdo con seguir el guión?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará esta noche? EndinG, Sí, todo depende ti**_

 _ **Busca, Busca, the Happy EnD, cuando quieras desordena la historia, es el fi-nal para ti**_

 _ **¿Es un ataúd el True enD para ti? vamos, esta noche también es ¿Bad**_ __ _ **End**_ __ _ **Night?**_

 _Aldeana: ¿Como regreso a casa?_

 _Maestro: Una vez que..._

 _Esposa: El escenario se acabe..._

 _Sirvienta: Puede que..._

 _Mayordomo: Regreses a casa._

 _Aldeana: "La llave para el Happy enD"_

 _La chica corrió sin cesar..._

 _Aldeana: Donde esta?_

 _ **"¿A dónde ha caído?"**_

 _ **"Esa fría y brillante llave... "**_

 _Sin darse cuenta se había parado frente a el reloj principal de la mansión, las agujas doradas... De distinto tamaño..._

 _Aldeana: La encontréeeee_

 _ **Yo soy la actriz principal en esta Crazy nighT, con un cuchillo y una calavera en mano.**_

 _La aldeana se fue caminando lentamente hacía la sala en donde todos tomaban el té, sin pensarlo comenzó a apuñalar a todos._

 _ **Una vez que lo agité lo suficiente, tuve mucha diversión.**_

 _ **Corre!; Corre!; lo más que pueda! olvida el escenario y las palabras**_

 _ **Hasta el punto de locura, destruye todo en esta Bad**_ __ _ **End**_ __ _ **Night.**_

 _ **Tu eres el actor principal en esta Crazy nighT, el elenco y el escenario desaparecieron**_

 _ **Cuando la historia acabe, vamos, ¿regresaremos todos a casa?**_

 _ **Canta, baila, festeja, olvida lo amargo y lo dulce**_

 _ **hasta el punto de la locura, diviértete en Happy**_ __ _ **nighT!**_

 _ **Dentro de la habitación que se ha calmado, una sombra misteriosa aplaude.**_

 _ **"Esta noche fue un gran escenario", tomando la carta, la sombra empezó a llorar.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y... ¿Que opinan?-Preguntó la mujer a sus nietos, eran: Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y su hermano mellizo de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, ambos eran adolescentes, y no era fácil sorprenderlos._

 _-Fue genial abuela!-Respondió el chico, Nathaniel._

 _-No me esperaba ese final!-Dijo la chica, Amber._

 _-Quieren otra?-Preguntó la mujer mientras cerraba las ventanas de la sala y cerraba la puerta con seguro._

 _-Si! Por favor!-Hablaron al unísono._

 _-Solamente déjenme sacar un libro-La mujer se acercó al escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó dos manecillas doradas de un reloj, eran afiladas y de gran tamaño, dio una sonrisa que mostraba locura..._

 _~Yo soy la actriz principal en esta Crazy nighT, con un cuchillo y una calavera en mano~ Canturreó la mujer girándose a sus nietos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Y BUENO! Eso fue todo! Espero les guste!**_

 _ **La verdad me encanta Saga-nighT principalmente por que Miku se vuelve loca y los mata a todos!**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos...**_

 _ **Espero ver muchos reviews, chau!**_


End file.
